


As long as you're by my side

by servantofclio



Series: Maeve Surana [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio
Summary: Surana, Zevran, and an ambush.





	As long as you're by my side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theherocomplex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theherocomplex/gifts).



With fire and force, Maeve Surana had laid waste to the attackers in her path. An ambush. The Crows again, most like; she had fought them enough by now to know half their tricks by heart. If they ever came at her in full force, she and her partner might have a problem, but the Crows were no army. They preferred working in small teams, by guile and stealth, no matter that their usual tactics availed little against these particular opponents.

Motion on her left caught Maeve’s attention, and she blinked her way through the Fade before the assassin’s dagger could fall into the empty space where she had been a moment before. Her own blade came to her hand, and the metal sang as she plunged it into the back of the startled assassin. He fell with a stifled gurgle. Only then did she pause, breathing hard, her head swiveling to survey her surroundings.

Nothing moved; the fallen assassin in front of her was no longer breathing, the others lay burned or pierced with ice and crushed beyond recognition.

Nothing moved, along the path and among the rocks she could see.

_Nothing?_

“Zev!” she called sharply.

She waited two heartbeats before she heard the reply, weaker than she liked: “Here, amora.”

She ran, full tilt, up the winding path and around the crags, and found him sprawled with his back to a rock, the bodies of four attackers surrounding him. Zevran had a hand pressed to his side, blood leaking between his fingers, and more blood streaking his hair, but he flashed a smile when he saw her. “I take it… you accounted for the rest of them?”

“Stop talking,” she told him, kicking one of the corpses aside so she had room to kneel beside him. She closed her eyes and reached out with her spirit senses, feeling out the shape and nature of this particular wound — not so deep, indeed, not reaching any truly vital organs, but the wound felt sick, warped and wrong. Poison, one which sapped the body of strength as it coursed through the blood.

“Poison,” she said, reaching for the pouch on her belt, with its precious vials of antivenin.

“So I assumed, once my eyes clouded and my knees gave way,” Zevran said, coughing.

She kissed his forehead. “Shhh.” It was a familiar poison, at least; one more trick the Crows kept using. Zevran hissed as she administered a drop or two of the appropriate remedy. She waited a moment to make sure it was having its proper effect, and then dug deep into the last of her mana, closing flesh and skin. “You went too far from me,” she said, her worry coming out sharper than she’d intended.

“There were archers on these heights,” he said, sounding stronger now. “They had to be dealt with.”

“I can protect you better as long as you’re by my side —”

“Then how shall I protect you, hm?” His eyes were clearer now, bright and focused. He caught her hand and kissed the back of it, blood and grime and all.

Maeve sighed, knowing he spoke true. She could not simply shelter him as if he were a child. “I worry, that’s all.”

“Don’t fear, my lovely Warden. As long as you’re by _my_ side, we shall continue to prevail.”

“With luck, anyway.” She looked around. “Shall we empty these fools’ pockets, then?”

“Lead the way, amora.”


End file.
